On the diversity of Libertan Species
On the diversity of Libertan Species (vaak gewoon Libertan Species) is een boek geschreven door professor Van der Sype. Het is een encyclopedische reeks over de flora en fauna van de Libertaanse Archipel. Hieronder staan alle delen; * Part 1: Mammals * Part 2: Birds * Part 3: Fishes * Part 4: Amphibians & Reptiles * Part 5: Flowers & Trees Part 1: Mammals De kangoeroerat (Caloprymnus campestris) is een buideldier van de familie van buidelratten (Potoroidae). Dit dier werd in 1841 voor het eerst door Europeanen waargenomen en werd niet gezien als zeldzaam in die tijd. Toch is het dier daarna 90 jaar niet meer gezien. In 1935 werd dit buideldier opnieuw waargenomen op de eilandengroep Libertas. Dit is voopr zover we weten de enige plek in de wereld waar ze nog voorkomt. Vroeger vond men de soort ook in Australië. De kangoeroerat is van alle soorten buideldieren het meest vergelijkbaar met de echte kangoeroe. Deze dieren hebben een duidelijk verschil tussen de voor- en achterpoten. De voorpoten zijn klein en de botten wegen maar 1 gram, terwijl de achterpoten erg groot zijn en botten bevat die 12 gram wegen. Kangoeroeratten zijn ongeveer zo groet als konijnen. De kleur van de woestijnkangoeroerat is bleek geel met oker aan de top, terwijl de buik lichter gekleurd is. Hierdoor is dit dier goed gecamoufleerd in een landschap met kleigronden. De snuit is kort met grote bovenlippen. De oren zijn erg lang en bedekt met haren. de staart is met 297-399mm lang te noemen. De vierde teen van de achterpoot is het langst en erg sterk. De buidel zit aan de voorkant en bevat 4 tepels. Buidelratten zijn planteneters, maar eten ook insecten zoals kevers en korenwormen. 's Nachts eten deze dieren van het gebladerte en stengels van planten. Part 2: Birds left|250px|thumb De Elmira eend (Camptorhynchus Elmiraius) is een opvallende wit- en zwartgekleurde eiderachtige zee-eend in de onderfamilie Merginae. Hij is altijd al betrekkelijk zeldzaam geweest. De eerste waarneming van de Labradoreend zou hebben plaatsgevonden op 12 december 1878 op het eiland Elmira. Er wordt aangenomen dat de soort broedt in de baai van het eiland, hoewel er nooit nesten zijn beschreven. Waar hij overwintert is niet geweten. De naaste verwanten van deze soort zouden de zee-eenden (Melanitta) zijn. Gesugereerd door Livezey in 1995. De Labradoreend voedt zich met kleine schelpdieren. De snavel verschilt van die van andere eenden in de wijde, afgeplatte punt met aan de binnenzijde talloze lamellen. Door de eigenschappen van de snavel wordt hij beschouwd als een ecologische tegenhanger van de Stellers eider (Polysticta stelleri) uit Noord-Azië en het noorden van de Grote Oceaan. Een andere, niet verwante eend met vergelijkbare en een zelfs nog meer gespecialiseerde anatomie van de snavel is de Australische roze-ooreend (Malacorhynchus membranaceus) die zich grotendeels met plankton, maar ook met schelpdieren voedt. In uiterlijke verschijning lijkt de Labradoreend waarschijnlijk het meeste op de blauwe eend (Hymenolaimus malacorhynchus). Hoewel alle zee-eenden zich voedden met schelpdieren van het oppervlaktewater, schijnt er geen andere West-Atlantische vogelsoort te zijn geweest die zo afhankelijk was van dit voedsel als de Labradoreend. Naar Bangs in 1926. Part 3: Fishes De Gele doktersvis (Acanthurus coeruleus) is een straalvinnige vis uit de familie van doktersvissen (Acanthuridae), orde baarsachtigen (Perciformes), die voorkomt in het noordwesten, het westen, het zuidwesten en het zuidoosten van de Atlantische Oceaan. De gele doktersvis kan een maximale lengte bereiken van 39 cm. Het lichaam van de vis heeft een gedrongen vorm. De kop is duidelijk convex. De ogen zijn zijn normaal van vorm en zijn symmetrisch. De vis heeft één zijlijn, één dorsale vin en één anale vin. Er zijn negen dorsale stekels en drie anale stekels. Verder zijn er 26 tot 28 dorsale stralen en 24 tot 26 anale stralen. De gele doktersvis is een zoutwatervis die voorkomt in een tropisch klimaat. De soort is voornamelijk te vinden in zeeën, rotsachtige wateren, en koraalriffen. De diepte waarop de soort voorkomt is 2 tot 40 m onder het wateroppervlak. Het dieet van de vis bestaat hoofdzakelijk uit planten en bezinksel, waarmee het zich voedt door het opeten van waterplanten. Part 4: Amphibians & Reptiles right|360px|thumb De Libertaanse boomkikker (Hyla cf. arborea) is een klein kikkertje dat ten hoogste vijf centimeter groot wordt en nauw verwant met de Europese boomkikker (Hyla arborea). De kleur is altijd groen, maar zoals wel meer boomkikkers kan het van kleur veranderen. Kenmerkend zijn de hechtschijfjes aan de tenen, waardoor de kikker zich in bomen en heesters kan begeven. Ook heeft H. cf. arborea de typische zwarte flankstreep van neusgat door het oog heen, tot het achterlijf. Deze streep vervaagt iets aan de onderkant en aan de bovenkant loopt een fijn wit lijntje. Verder heeft deze streep een opwaartse vertakking die zich vlak voor de achterpoten bevindt. Bij sommige exemplaren lijkt deze vertakking echter te ontbreken. Het voedsel bestaat uit allerlei insecten, meestal tweevleugeligen of andere vliegende insecten, die met de lange tong worden gevangen of worden besprongen. Ook grotere prooien als vertebraten worden gegrepen, en met de voorpoten in de bek geduwd. Vijanden van de boomkikker zijn roofvogels als reigers, slangen, grote roofvissen maar ook andere - meestal grotere - kikkersoorten lusten graag een boomkikker als ze de kans krijgen. In de paartijd zijn de luid kwakende mannetjes goed te horen; de keelzak is bijna even groot als de kikker en wordt zover opgeblazen dat deze doorzichtig wordt. De eitjes worden in kleine poeltjes gelegd en niet in trossen of strengen zoals de meeste Europese kikkers. Het legsel bestaat uit meerdere kleine klompjes ter grootte van een walnoot met per klompje hooguit enkele tientallen eitjes. Jongere boomkikkers blijven dicht bij de bodem, oudere dieren worden meestal hoger in struiken aangetroffen. Part 5: Flowers & Trees left|200px|thumb De keizerspalm (Encephalartos emperiorii) is een palmvaren die er bekend om staat dat er geen vrouwelijk exemplaar bekend is. Aangezien palmvarens tweehuizig zijn kan deze plant zich dus niet geslachtelijk voortplanten. Het is een tot 6 m hoge plant met een of meerdere stammen met een diameter die meestal 30 – 50 cm is, maar meer dan 2 m kan bedragen. De kroon is parapluvormig en bestaat uit 50 – 150 bladeren. De bladeren zijn glanzend donkergroen, 2 – 3 m lang, in de lengterichting gebogen en geveerd in 70 – 150 deelblaadjes. De deelblaadjes zijn V-vormig gerangschikt. De plant produceert zes tot acht, helder oranjegele kegels. Deze zijn cilindrisch, meestal 40 – 90 cm lang maar met uitschieters tot 1,2 m en 15 – 20 cm breed. Er wordt gespeculeerd over methodes om de 'E. emperiorii toch geslachtelijk te vermeerderen. Een methode zou kunnen zijn om de plant te kruisen met een vrouwelijk exemplaar van de E. natalensis, de naaste verwant. De hieruit ontstane hybride, E. emperiorii × natalensis kan vervolgens met de E. emperiorii worden teruggekruist. Uiteindelijk wordt er zo vaak terugegekruist tot er een plant ontstaat die een vrij nauwkeurige benadering is van de E. emperiorii en er een populatie van mannelijke en vrouwelijke planten ontstaat. Een andere optie is de observatie dat palmvarens die aan trauma’s worden blootgesteld zoals fysieke verwondingen of vorst, van geslacht kunnen veranderen. Dit zou kunnen worden toegepast bij de E. woodii om een geslachtsverandering te induceren. Referenties en noten Categorie:Boek